This invention relates generally to X-ray production, and more particularly to a novel X-ray source using two monocrystal targets in alignment.
There is perceived need in many applications and areas for devices to produce very high intensity monochromatic X-rays, and particularly by means of an action of concentrating X-ray photons to be emitted in a narrow beam of variable widths and intensities.